Me Thinx Mynx
by MidnightStahar
Summary: Mynx wants nothing more then to be her own person, but can she achieve that goal? Will Max and Fang accept her into thier family? Will Blue come after her when he finds out what she has done? Read to find out!


Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic. I want to know what you think, and if I should continue on. I have every intention of finishing this story, and if I don't post right away, I'm really sorry, but you know how it is; college work comes first. Oh a little heads up the last part of my name is Star, it's just spelled weird. Hope you like my story!!!!

* * *

I watched them from my tree- the two of them- Max and Fang, as they sat on the beach watching the sun sink behind the horizon casting oranges, reds, and yellows across the blue water. Fang had his arms wrapped around her, and his head resting on her shoulder. Max was sitting between his legs her head resting on her knees. Fang had his jet black wings out, and the remaining rays of sun hit them just right to cast a purple shimmer over them. He had cut his hair into a short shaggy sort of skater boy cut that I think looked much better on him then his usual long emo style.

Max's hair was getting long again, and she had it pulled back into a braid that fell a little past her shoulders. Fang whispered something to her, and she whispered something back to him. I could have- no- I _should have_ been listening in on everything they were saying. The dear "Prince Blue" would have wanted to know. He always wanted to know what was going on, but I was getting rebellious lately. I didn't want to be a mindless puppet anymore. For far to many years I had been by my ID number M01Y91N09X00276. Each letter and number stood for something, and if you put the letters together they spelled Mynx, which was the name I went by.

_Mynx._

His voice penetrated my thoughts, breaking me of my "feel sorry for me mood" that I had currently put myself in… yet again…

_Yes your royal pain in the ass?_ I thought back towards him as I made the vulgar words sound as sweet innocent as I could. He ignored me as usual, but I could hear a slight pitch change in voice meaning he was angry with me. Truthfully, like I really gave a crap.

_What have you found out? _

_Well let's see they are sitting on the beach apparently having a date night. Boring nothing going on, now can I please go home and fall asleep on my lovely little overstuffed chair covered in fluffy pillows and blankets because I do not have any clue as to why it is so important to sit here and watch these to make googly eyes each other. _Okay so maybe I was being a little over the top, but I really wanted to sleep in my chair tonight. My body was killing me from sleeping in trees for the past three days. I may have been one percent black panther and one percent bird, but I was still ninety-eight percent human.

_I guess you can come home for tonight, but tomorrow you're going back, and I have a special plan for you Mynx._

There was slight clicking noise, and I felt Blue's presence fall away from my mind. It always creeped me out how he could get inside my head like that. It was his power. Thank God that he couldn't read my thoughts unless I specifically directed them to him, or I would be in a world of hurt. I shot a glace at Fang and Max. They were to busy with each other to even look up at me, and the sun was gone now. I knew they could see in the dark almost as good as I could, but like I said they were to busy. I slid down from my tree, and opened my wings. I loved my wings. They were a blue jay's wings, and the pretty blue color looked awesome with my jet black hair. The other part of me, the panther- gave me furry black panther ears on top of my head that looked dark blue if the light hit them at the just right angle, and I had sharp canines giving me look of a vampire. When I went out in public I had to wear a hat to keep my ears covered, and large jackets like Max's little group to keep my fourteen foot wingspan hidden from the rest of the world.

I gave a little jump, and gave my wings a little push downward. I went up a little bit, and I had to keep flapping them for about ten minutes until I reached high enough in the sky to catch an updraft. Flying was amazing, and I felt at home up there. The panther side of me was a little scared when I first started flying, but I got over that quickly once I learned that I wouldn't fall.

I let the updraft carry me, as I let my mind run wild with thoughts of home. My comfy overstuffed chair awaited me, and I could practically hear it calling my name. I could even hear the sound of a wrapper being ripped off a fresh piece of juicy raw meat flavored by dripping blood and rubbed with cinnamon and sugar. My stomach growled at the thought. I had been catching and eating anything I could get my hands on the past few days, and that meat would never be as good as fresh venison rolled in cinnamon and sugar. Most people would find it repulsive that I ate raw meat, but it was only to be expected. I was mixed with a Panther for goodness sakes.

As i landed on the roof of my house that I shared with blue, I pulled my wings close to my back, and headed towards the little trap door we had put in that led stait to my cozy little room. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, but my quiet wasn't in any one else's version of quiet. I almost lost my balance just before I was going to jump down onto my chair so in order to try to keep it, i spread my wings out. I fell anways which resulted in my poor wings being almost ripped from my back because they didn't fit in the little sqaure at full length, and there was also a loud crash followed a me moaning and yelling a few choice words, but hey who was keeping tabs on that crap right?

"For heaven's sakes Mynx, are you trying to kill yourself?" I looked up at Blue who was casually leaing against the door. His face showed no emotion, but his pure white fox ears twitched on the top of his head. I stood up slowly, and pulled my wings back in. They were sore, and I couldn't help but wince.

"Yeah Blue i just tried to commit sucide by jumping into my room from the roof of the house." I flipped him off and he raised a white blonde eyebrow above his cold blue eyes.

"I was just kidding." He wasn't wearing his shirt and I could see the black tribal tattoos across his chest, and the faint pink scars that covered his to pale skin. His jeans were loose and baggy held up by _my _belt- pink and black studs on black leather. "Would you like to hear next assignment?"

"No I want food." I said as I pushed past him, and out into the hall. He grabbed my hand and whirled me around so I was facing him.

"You will listen to me when I am talking to you Mynx." He hissed into my ear with a voice as sharp as a double edged sword. I yanked my hand away, put my other hand on his chest, and shoved as hard as I could. He fell back against the wall, but he stood back up again quickly. THis time his wings were out though- white as fresh snow and not even to their maximum length of sixteen feet.

"I listen to no one." I hissed back. "I will go get something to eat, and then you can talk to me." I spun bakc around letting my jet black hair fly out behind me as I headed down the stairs. Blue was going to be pissed at me, but I didn't care. I wanted to be my own person. I was sick and tired of following his rules just because he helped me excape. I wanted to be me, and not someone's dog.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Please read and review. I want your honest opinions, and it would be very helpful if you gave me your opinions of Mynx, and what you think of her. Thank you!

Heart,

Stahar


End file.
